


Broken

by NtheBeast



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mourning, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick Being an Asshole, caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheBeast/pseuds/NtheBeast
Summary: Rick is devastated by Lori’s death and takes comfort in Beth, who may have offered a little more than she is willing to give.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> This fanfic contains a graphic depiction of rape/non-con elements, read at your own discretion. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

Rick was a sobbing mess after Lori died, he went out of the prison and didn’t come back for several weeks when he finally came back, he was badly wounded and covered in walker guts.

 

He didn’t talk for weeks after that just walked around quietly, looking like a ghost, had he been walking around outside, other survivors wouldn’t have thought twice about wasting him like a walker.

 

Beth had been the one helping him ever since he came back, she constantly spent time with him and she took care of beth and made sure Rick ate enough food. Rick was starting to do better he had taken back many of his roles and responsibilities.

 

One night he was sitting on the bed in his cell when Beth walked in politely tapping his cell door as to imitate a knock. ‘’How are you feeling?’’ She asked sitting down beside him on the bed.

 

‘’I’m alive’’ he said looking over at beth ‘’That’s about as good as it gets these days.’’ Beth gave him a pitiful look, which was what he intended to get. Rick had been slowly but surely making process, if he was being honest he didn’t really need all the help that beth was giving to him, not anymore.

 

He had accepted this new world they lived in, and that loss was part of the deal, but Beth, she was too good for this world, and if walking around moping kept her around, well then Rick had no problem with that. 

 

‘’Rick?’’ Rick returned from his thoughts. He looked at Beth she was sitting there with an expectant look. ‘’I asked if you needed help with anything?’’

 

He looked away ‘’I don’t know if there’s anything else you can do’’

 

Beth stood up and hunched in front of them, so they were merely a few inches between them. ‘’Please Rick, I just wanna help you’’ She place her hands on his ‘’I care for you Rick, I would do anything for you’’ She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

 

Rick could feel a fire in him growing, he had always known that the one thing that he wanted the most from Beth, she would never want to give him. She was so young and innocent and he was an old married man. But it seems she may not be so disinterested after all.

 

He leaned into her kiss, quickly taking charge, the soft gentle peck turned into, a wet and aggressive kiss. Rick could feel the fire within him growing and his cock hardening fast, he needed more, he pulled her up and astride his lap. 

 

He leaned back, withdrawing from their kiss with a wet pop sound. He took in the sight in front of him. Her hair was a mess, from his hands fumbling through it throughout their passionate kiss, her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed, she was wearing a tight top, that didn’t leave much to the imagination, he could see her perky young breast hard hard erect nipples. God, his cock was harder than it had ever been, he needs more. 

 

‘’Take off your shirt,’’ Rick said with an authoritative voice, and she quickly did as he asked of her, she pulled off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra, Rick didn’t take the time to admire it, as he quickly tore the bra off her. 

 

She’s so young he thought, he leaned back in and held her tight as he went back to the rough and passionate kisses, she moaned lightly and he started kissing his way down her neck to her chest, then lightly sucking at her nipples. She produced another moan for him. He was so hard, he was sure she could feel it, cause she started rocking a little astride his lap.

 

He lifted her up, as he stood up and put her back down on the bed, and laid down on top of her, continuing his assault on her perfect young breasts, the moans she produced, kept him going, but he needed more. 

 

He looked up at her, she was completely flushed and looked at him with deep care in her eyes.

 

He took his shirt off and started to unbuckle his belt. ‘’What are you doing?’’ She asked as he tore his pants off. ‘’What does it look like?’’ he spat out, desperate for her warmth. 

 

‘’No, Rick, I don’t want that.’’ She looked at him with a sad and pleading look like a puppy would. Rick shrugged, and laid back, and kissed her, they laid like that for a while. He didn’t want to upset her, and he was sure she would like it when they got started, he slowly moved her hands over her head as he continued his slow passionate assault on her mouth.

 

He could take it anymore, held her hands in place with one arm and move the other down to unbutton her trousers.

 

‘’Rick!’’ She shouted as she moved her head away from is desperate and needing kisses.

 

‘’Shhhh’ he whispered in her ear, moving down to lick and suck at her neck. ‘’Don’t worry, you’re going to like it’’

 

‘’No, Rick please’’ She pleaded. He didn’t have to look to know that she had tears in her eyes. He didn’t care he needed this, and it wasn’t like she wasn’t enjoying herself. He successfully removed both her jeans and panties, even with all her struggles, he was much stronger and had her pinned down. He dipped a finger into her entrance, it was so tight and wet, he almost came just thinking about being there. 

 

‘’Rick, no, I don’t, I haven't.’’ 

 

He moved back from her neck, and back up to her mouth giving her a long deep kiss until she stopped struggling and wriggling underneath her. He slowly lined himself up with her entrance, and he pulled back from their kissed and looked at her. He slammed himself into her tight virgin cunt, with all his force, it felt so good, he almost came immediately, she screamed out, he had to quickly cover her mouth as he laid completely still. 

 

‘’Do. Not. Scream.’’ He said looking her straight in the eyes as he said that. She nodded slightly, as much as he allowed as he held his hand over her mouth in a tight grasp, as she nodded he let go and kissed her softly. ‘’You’re mine now’’

 

He pulled out halfway and slowly moved back in, he didn’t keep this up for long, he started going faster, and harder rocking into her, with all his force. She had a look to her of complete agony, but as he continued slamming into her, she started to moan, he knew she’d come around, that was all he needed to hear to completely let go.

 

He lost himself in the feeling of her, her small moans. She felt so perfect, this felt so perfect. 

 

‘’You feel so good’’ he kissed her deep and passionate as he slowed his pace back down, which resulted in her moans becoming more frequent.

 

‘’You’re so perfect, I’m gonna fill your virgin pussy up .’’ He looked at her face, it was flushed, but she still wore an expression of deep hurt. 

 

‘’You’re so good baby, tell me I feel good’’

 

She looked at him with a confused expression. 

 

He started slamming into her going hard and fast again, he could feel his balls tighten, he was gonna be spent soon. ‘’Tell me you love it’’

 

‘’I-I love it’’ she stuttered out in between his vigorous rocks into her. 

 

‘’That’s right baby, of course, you do, you love it when daddy fuck you’’ He rocked back and forth, he was so close ‘’Tell me you love it when daddy fucks you’’

 

‘’I love it when you fuck me daddy’’ He could tell that she was enjoying this, as she moaned in between every word. 

 

‘’That’s right’’ He paced up, and he felt her pussy tighten around him as she came moaning his name softly, he could hold it any longer he slammed into her all the way, as he came. Hard. he collapsed on top of her. He just laid there, on top of him, trying to regain his breath, when he came down from his high, he pulled his soft limp cock out of her, and it was wet with a mixture of her moisture, blood, and his cum. He wiped himself clean with the cover of the bed. 

 

He cuddled up against her and wiped away her tears. 

 

‘’It will feel even better next time.’’ He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, and put his arms around her, as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
